The objective of this proposal is to develop a fast track approach to the provision of an Integrated Academic Information Management System (IAIMS) for an academic medical center. The IAIMS will consist of the processes and systems necessary to: 1) manage data and information technology as a shared resource; and 2) bring together data, information, and the tools necessary to apply data and information in the decision making process, at the place and time that the decision must be made. The IAIMS will increase the efficiency and effectiveness of the administrative, patient care, instructional, and research activities of the medical center. The fast track approach has four elements: 1) reorganization of operational information management units into a single entity to enhance efficiency; 2) utilization of technology transfer and network access to remote resources in preference to local development; 3) development of an IAIMS plan in parallel with implementation of prerequisite resources; 4) restriction of the scope of the initial IAIMS to permit a manageable implementation project. The proposed two-year IAIMS planning project is unique because it includes elements that have normally been achieved during either the model development or the implementation phases. At the end of the subsequent four-year implementation project, a workable process will have been developed and tested for establishment of a truly functional IAIMS within a time period associated with other major construction projects such as the building of a replacement hospital.